


Cheater

by Sgtbxckybxrnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dad!Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbxckybxrnes/pseuds/Sgtbxckybxrnes
Summary: 4 years ago you got the biggest news of your life, but things all changed when your Fiance cheated on you causing you to leave the people you had come to know as family. When an old friend need your help, you and your daughter make your ways back to the place you swore you would never go again. But what happens when things change and you face the man that broke your heart?





	1. Chapter 1

“Mommy, your phone is ringing!” you hear you daughter shout, as she runs over to you bringing the ringing phone with her. Seeing Clint’s name, you sighed and answered the phone after mumbling a small thank you to your daughter who had gone back to playing

 

“Hey Clint, what can I do for you?” you ask stirring the sauce you were working on for dinner. Hearing him leave whatever room he was in you leaned against the counter unsure why he was calling you.

 

Hey Y/N, how are you and the munchkin?” he asked as he sat on his bed staring at the wall.

Chewing on your bottom lip you sighed making sure Y/D/N was playing before answering “We are fine Clint. Not saying I don’t like talking to you but why are you calling?” you asked. It had been a year since you talked to Clint and even though it had been so long you still knew when he wanted something.

“I need you to come to the tower.” He said running a hand through his short hair. “I know you said you were never coming back but it’s Tony, Y/N. He isn’t eating or sleeping, yesterday he even banned Banner from the lab. I don’t know what’s wrong with him and he is starting to worry the whole team.” 

Shaking your head, you looked at the stove making sure you sauce wasn’t burning. “Why don’t you just have Wanda talk to him? She can do it within seconds and he can’t lie.” You said as you took the sauce pan of the stove and set it on the counter.

“That’s the think Y/N, she can’t. He found a way to block her abilities. He is shutting himself in his lab and we can’t do anything about it.” Clint said. “I know you said you wouldn’t come back after what happened, but I can make sure he is gone for the day and he’ll never know. Please Y/N”

Sighing you rubbed your temple with the hand that wasn’t holding the phone. Only if he isn’t there Clint. I have my life on track and Y/D/N doesn’t need that kind of drama in her life.” You said. As you said this you looked sadly at Y/D/N and remembered when you found out you were pregnant.

~Flashback~

 

It was right before Christmas and you were with Bucky planning a surprise Christmas present for your fiancée Pietro. Pietro had proposed to you last Christmas and your wedding was right after the new year.

 

You had just found out you were pregnant and were listing different ways you could tell him. Originally you were going to ask Wanda to help you but Bucky had found you buying the tests so you decided to have him help you.

 

Laughing at Bucky whom had just said you should have a play, using the whole team to tell him, you see Pietro out of the corner of your eye. Quickly you stopped laughing and closed the notebook filled with your ideas as Pietro walked into the room.

 

“What are you doing Y/N?” he asked you his accent seeming even thicker. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall looking at you and Bucky.  
“Nothing my love. Just planning your Christmas present.” You said using the nickname that had gotten you out of trouble with him on several occasions.  
“Shaking his head he looked at you “I don’t believe that. Why do you need him to help you with my present?’ he asked you venom lacing his voice. “Why can’t wand, or even Natasha help you?”

 

Looking between you and Pietro, Bucky stood up and looked at you “I’m going to go find Steve. I’ll talk to you later.” He said as he walked around Pietro and out of the room

 

Glaring at Pietro you stood up and walked over to him crossing your arms “Was that necessary? Bucky was helping me with something for you and you go and start acting like the biggest jerk on the planet!” you said anger building up in your chest.

 

Rolling his eye Pietro pushed himself of the wall “Well I’m sorry Y/N that I don’t like my fiancé flirting with other guys right before our wedding!” he said glaring at you.

 

Shaking your head, you followed him out of the room both your voices raising “Fuck off Pietro. I was laughing at something Buck said and you go acting like I’m sleeping with him.” You said moving your hands to express your point.   
Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat which was lying on the couch from where he had set it after you guys had gotten home last night “I call bullshit.” He said shrugging on his coat and walking towards the door.

 

“If you leave this tower, so help me god I am sleeping in Nat’s room tonight.” You said to him your voice cracking at the end

 

Turning around to face you still walking backwards Pietro shrugged his shoulders “Maybe you can sleep with her too.” He said as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

 

Finally, you can’t take it anymore as you sit on the ground tears streaming down your face making your mascara run down your face making you resemble a raccoon.

 

When they heard the yelling Wanda and Nat had stooped sparring and went to see what was going on. They had made it to hear the last bit of the shouting and when Pietro had left they rushed over pulling you into a tight embrace.

 

Looking at you Wanda gasped at what she had just discovered. Looking at you her heart broke a little. “Y/N dragoste, are you sure?’ she asked you.

 

Knowing what she meant you nodded leaning into Natasha. “I’m sure. I took ten tests. I didn’t want to tell anyone without being sure. I was going to ask you but buck saw me buying the tests and stayed.” You said.

 

Confused Nat looked at the two of you, making eye contact with Nat Wanda rubbed her belly in a way that conveyed the message.

 

Gasping Nat looked at you and hugged you tighter “Oh Y/N, you can room with me tonight. We can watch cheesy movies and in the morning after I kick his ass for hurting you, you guys can talk.” Nat said.  
Sniffling you wipe your eyes nodding at her proposition and stood up. You, Wanda and Nat all walked to her room, you making a beeline for the bathroom. Entering the cool room, you grab a wash cloth and wet it, wiping of your now ruined make up. Entering the bedroom, you grab the pair of pajamas Nat was handing you.   
Quickly you changed out of your day clothes and into the comfy pajamas. Throwing yourself onto the bed cuddling into Wanda’s side. After Nat had put on some random movie. You slowly drifted off to sleep.

Groaning as you felt the sun hit your eyes you turn over to find Nat. Feeling the bed empty you slowly sit up and look around. ‘They must have gone downstairs’ you thought as you stood up. Quickly throwing on you clothes from yesterday you went downstairs to find everyone minus Pietro in the kitchen.

 

Smiling at them all you walked over to the coffee pot and pouring yourself a mug you turn around and see everyone staring at you. Furrowing your eyebrows, you look at your friend “Why are you all staring at m- “you were interrupted by high pitched giggling. Looking around and seeing the team look away from you, you set your mug down and went to see where the noise came from.

 

Walking into the common room you stop at what you see. Pietro was trying to get a girl out. However, she kept running her hands up and down his chest whispering things in his ear. Wiping away a tear that had fallen you cleared your throat to gain the attention of the two.

 

Stepping away from Pietro the girl looked away from you ‘She obviously knows who I am’ you think as you walk towards the pair. Stopping a couple feet away you cross your arms and look at Pietro. “Who’s your friend?” you ask, your voice sweet but he knew it was anything but

 

Clearing his throat, he looked at the girl who was now staring at him again “This is Amanda” he said gesturing to her.

 

Throwing your hands in the air you shook your head. How dumb could he be? “I DON’T CARE WHO SHE IS WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN THIS TOWER AND WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SNEAKING HER OUT?!?” you shouted the other avengers soon coming and standing in the door way making sure no one was going to need medical attention.

 

Crossing his arms, a small smirk appeared on his face. “She spent the night last night. And it was amazing.” He snarled at you glaring at you figure. “If you can cheat so can I, right?” he asked not expecting an answer.

 

Gasping your hand went to your mouth covering the gasp that escaped. Looking over at Amanda you saw a small smirk on her face as she looked at the ground.   
Before you could do anything to he though, Steve appeared and gently grabbed her arm taking her away. Looking over at you should he sent you a small supportive smile as he took her out of the room.

 

Looking away from where they had just left you turned your attention back to Pietro. Walking up to him you slapped him across the face. Taking a step back you shook you head. “Not once was I unfaithful to you. I love you with all of my heart and you go and pull this bullshit. Why? Because you were jealous of something you made up in your mind.” You said taking a step back “You want to know why Bucky and I were laughing? Cause it sure as hell wasn’t because I was cheating! Bucky just told me I should get the whole team together and put on a play for you. And at the very end do you wanna know what was going to happen?!?” you asked you voice raising an octave.

 

“I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT THERE IS A BABY INSIDE ME. AND IT IS YOURS CAUSE I’M SURE AS HELL NOT A CHEATER” you shouted at him. At this point you were crying again. Wanda and Nat rushed over to your side trying to calm you down. Shaking you head you looked down at your left hand seeing your beautiful yet simple wedding ring.

 

Looking up at Pietro you sighed “We were going to start a family Piet, we were going to move out and live on our own. We were going to get married in two weeks.” You said quietly your voice cracking often.

 

Shaking his head Pietro reached out to you “Y/N, iubita, forgive me. I am an idiot. Doar te rog iartă-mă.” He pleaded reaching out to you

 

Stepping back, you shook your head “Your right Pietro, you are an idiot. Do you remember what I have said during every movie or TV show? What I told you all the time when we first started dating? You asked him. Not waiting for an answer you continued on “I have always said I hate cheaters. Cheaters are one of the worst kind of people. Yea sure cheating on a test or at a game isn’t that big of a deal, but cheating on a person? Who you say you love? Its unacceptable.” You said taking a step towards Pietro.

 

Taking your ring off you set it on the table behind him and shook you head “I hope she was a good lay, because you will never, and I mean NEVER hurt this baby the way you just hurt me. So Goodbye Pietro. I hope you know you know what you just lost.” You said.

 

Giving him one last look you turn around and leave the room, Wanda and Nat following you. As you reach the stairs you hear yelling and a crash. Knowing that it was Pietro and the guys you ignored it and entered your room.

 

Looking at your two friend you walk over and take your suitcase out from under the bed. Walking over to the dresser you start grabbing your clothes and throwing them in. “I have to leave guys, I can’t see him every day. Beside he won’t see this baby.”

 

Looking at you Nat shook her head “YOU can’t live on your own. Something could happen to you or the baby.” She said grabbing a few scatted shoes off the floor.

 

As you were about to answer her, you heard a knock on you door. Wanda nodded implying that it wasn’t Pietro. “Come in” you shouted as you resumed your packing.

 

Clint enter the room a sad smile on his face. “I heard what Nat said and I completely agree.” He said standing in your doorway.

 

“Sure it makes sense but other than you guys who all live at the tower I don’t know anyone I could stay with.” You said shaking your head

 

“You could stay with Laura and the kids, she could help you with the baby, she could use another adult in the house. And when I’m not there the two of you can help each other.” He said

 

Looking at him you smiled at him “Are you sure, I mean I don’t want to impose or you guys feel like you have to take me in.” you said as you grabbed the last necklace you saw and put it in your bag.

 

Shaking his head and waving you off he laughed “Laura would love it. She misses having other women to talk to.” He said “We insist. I already asked her and she was more than willing.” He assured you when he saw the hesitant look on your face

 

After being assured that you weren’t a bother a few times you agreed. You had your stuff mailed to the house and you said all your goodbyes, promising to stay in touch. Giving them all one last hug you sighed looking at the tower you had called home for the last several years of your life and smiled sadly. And just like that you never saw the tower again.

 

~Flashback over~

 

But despite what you had told them you never called them. After you had Y/D/N you moved to Florida. Only Clint knew where you were at because he helped you move. But you kept your word about one thing. You hadn’t seen that tower since the night you left.

 

“This goes against what I think but I’ll be there tomorrow. Just make sure he isn’t there. I have to bring Y/D/N and he can’t see her.

 

“YOU have a deal Y/N” Clint said perking up at the fact you would help. “See you tomorrow.” He said hanging up the phone.

 

Setting the phone down you knew that this would change things. But you couldn’t leave tony like that. He had helped you when you were a lost teenager and took you in and there was no way you were going to shove that in his face.  
Walking over too Y/D/N you picked her up smiling at the laughter emitting from her lips. “Time to go on a trip munchkin.” You said walking to your room

Tranlations:

Dragoste = love  
iubita = sweetheart  
Doar te rog iartă-mă = Just please forgive me


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing Y/D/N’s stuff out of the car you thanked the taxi driver and handed him a tip. As soon as you shut the door her sped off, leaving you and Y/D/N in front of the tower. The tower you had promised yourself that you wouldn’t step foot in again.

 

Walking through the door the guard went to ask you for your ID, but stopped when he saw you. “Miss Y/L/N, it’s been a long time. Shall I tell the others you are here?” he asked glancing at the child you were holding.

 

Shaking you head you gave the nervous guard a small smile. “No thank you. They know I’m here.” You said walking to the elevators as the guard went back to his desk. Although that wasn’t the full truth. Only Clint knew you were coming.   
Going up the elevator and stopping on the kitchen floor where Clint had told you to meet him you gasped in surprise at what you saw. It was the whole team minus Tony, Thor and Pietro. Looking up when you made a noise Y/D/N saw all the people in front of her and tilted her head.

 

Stepping out into the room you gave them all a small smile “Hey guys,” you said to the group who was staring right back at you. Coming forward Clint was the first person to approach you.

 

Reaching out he pull you into a side hug not touching Y/D/N. Letting you go he looked at Y/D/N and smiled “Hey Munchkin, I’m Your Uncle Clint.” He said waving at the small girl

 

When Y/D/N looked at you and saw you give her a small nod she smiled at the older man in front of her “I ‘member you.” She said “You used to come and see mommy and me.” She said the excitement heard in the young girl’s voice. “But who are they?” she asked looking at you

 

Setting her down you looked at your friends “These are all your Aunts and Uncles munchkin.” You said Pointing at Wanda she stepped forward “this is your Aunt Wanda.” You said

 

Smiling at the small girl, tears in the corner of her eyes Wanda knelt forward level with Y/D/N “Hello printesa. You are a very beautiful girl. You look like your mother so much.” She said looking to you at the end.

 

Smiling at the woman in front of you, you pulled her into a tight embrace “I missed you Wanda.” You mumbled into her shoulder “I’m sorry for not calling.”  
Pulling away Wanda had a sad smile on her face “I know why you didn’t Y/N, it’s ok” she said stepping to the side as Nat came up.

 

Glaring at you she tried to look mad but a smile made her way onto her face. Pulling you into a hug she held you tight “I missed you.” She said pulling away to look at Y/D/N, only to find she wasn’t standing next to you.

 

Looking around you stopped to find Y/D/N in front of Bucky looking at his arm. Looking up at you Bucky smiled at you.

 

Walking over to the pair you crouched down to be level with them. “What are you doing Munchkin?” you asked her as she ran her hand along the cold metal.  
“He has a metal arm mommy.” She said looking over at you briefly then back to his arm.

 

Smiling at her you nodded “This is your uncle Bucky munchkin.” You said to the girl. You weren’t even sure if she heard you the way she kept staring at his arm.  
Looking up at Bucky she tilted her head slightly “Why is your arm metal?” she asked him looking between his face and his arm.

 

Smiling fondly at the girl he looked to you to make sure it was ok to talk to her “A long time ago I got hurt and lost my arm, and someone found me, and gave me a metal one so I could have both hands.” He said, changing the story to a kid friendly version and without scaring her.

 

Nodding at his explanation she ran off to Clint who had called her over to meet Steve.

 

Both of you standing up, you pulled Bucky into a hug. “Missed you Buck,” you said pulling away to look at the man in front of you.

 

“You could have called.” He said in a joking tone but his eyes filled with hurt. “Clint wouldn’t tell us where you were or how you and the kid were doing.” He said looking at Y/D/N then back to you.

 

Letting go of him you looked at the ground “I’m sorry Buck. I just couldn’t let him see her. I wanted to call, I really did but….” You said trailing off at the end as you looked back up to see him nodding   
“I know Y/N. You did what was best for your kid.” He said “I understand. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” He said to you grabbing your hand and giving it a small squeeze.  
Nodding you let go of his hand remembering why you were there in the first place. Walking over to where the rest of the people in the room were, including your daughter who was now talking to Wanda and Nat, you gave Steve a small hug.  
Looking at Clint he pointed upstairs and nodded. Knowing where the lab was you made sure that Y/D/N was ok before heading up to the lab.

Quietly entering the lab, you frowned at what you saw. It was a complete mess in there. Tools scattered, little pieces of what you could only assume were parts of a gadget covering ever surface. However, the thing that worried you the most was Tony.

 

He had bags under eyes implying he hadn’t slept in several days, his clothes covered in dirt and grime. When you had lived at the tower, there were time he would go a couple days like this but quickly someone told him to sleep and he would. But this- this was way beyond anything you had ever seen him get.

 

Clearing you throat softly he turned around at the presence in the room. Dropping what he was holding he looked at you. “I have been awake way to long, now I’m hallucinating.” He mumbles not moving from his spot at the table.  
Shaking your head, you walk towards Tony and set your hand on his arm. “Your right you have been awake too long, but I’m really here. Clint called me. Said you haven’t slept in god knows how long and you kicked Bruce out of the lab?” you asked him shaking your head “Also what’s with you blocking Wanda out, tony? They are just trying to help.” You said leaning against the counter.

 

“What’s going on Tony? And I swear to god if you tell me nothing I will kick your ass. I came here to make sure you were okay and in turn broke the one rule I gave myself. So you will tell me what is going on.” You said taking a deep breath.

 

Sighing and looking down he shook his head “I just found ou- “Bursting through the door an out of breath Nat looked in. “I know you are trying to figure out what is wrong with Tony, but Pietro just got back early.” She said

 

Eyes wide you looked between Tony and Nat. Shaking your head you pointed a finger at Tony “You and I will finish this in a minute but first I have to take care of this.” You said running out the door with Nat. Running into the kitchen you arrive to hear Pietro asking Steve why he can’t go upstairs. Peeking in and sighing when you saw that Y/D/N was gone, you stepped into the room.

 

“Because I told him not to.” You said making your presence known. Looking to see that in addition to Y/D/N being gone Bucky was as well. Looking at the man you promised you would never see again you were hit with a flood of emotions. Anger, contempt, disgust, and sadness.

 

Looking at you he stilled “Y/N, your back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there, all eyes on you and Pietro you nodded. Stepping back when he reached out to you, you shook your head. You knew you shouldn’t have come here. This could potentially ruin your whole life.

 

Pietro studied your face like he had never seen you before. You were different. The eyes that once held love and happiness when looking at him were only filled with heartbreak and anger. Even though it had been four years, he had always hoped you would come back. You and the- the baby.

 

Meeting your stare, he looked at you “Is it here? Is my kid here?” He asked you. When you looked away he knew the answer. It was somewhere in this tower.  
Determined to find it he sped of looking in every room. He started at the bottom of the tower making his way up and even looked in rooms briefly. But what he saw Stopped him in his tracks.

 

She was with Bucky. His child was playing and didn’t even know her dad was in the room.

(Bucky’s POV sorta, it’s just him for a while)

 

He grinned at Y/D/N as she was rambling on about some game that she had learned right before they came here and nodded when she looked at him. Y/D/N looked so much like you it wasn’t even funny. Of course she had some of Pietro’s looks too.

 

Just thinking about him makes his blood boil. While he would never, ever tell anyone, he was trying harder than normal to make you laugh. For the longest time he tried to convince himself it was because she was one of his best friends, or that night it was because she was nervous.

 

But he knew better. You were the only one that didn’t ever treat him like he was an outsider. If there was a joke he didn’t get, you were right there explaining it. If he was having troubles with modern technology you never laughed at his frustrations, instead you showed him how they worked or something else he could use.

 

But he knew you loved Pietro, and all he ever wanted was for you to be happy. However, that is also why when you were hurt or in pain, he was among the first people who were ready to kick some one’s ass.

~Flashback~

 

He had just gotten back from a run with Steve when he saw you sneaking around the corner. Shaking his head figuring you were up to messing with someone again he followed you. Seeing you stop at the end of the hall and reach into a bag, he cleared his throat making her aware of him standing there.  
“What are you doing Y/N?” he asked a small and calm smirk playing on his lips as he watched you stop and turn around looking at him, a sheepish smile on your face holding a box.

 

Showing him the box you shrugged slightly at his shocked expression “I woke up sick this morning and I was late, so I have to make sure, before I said anything.” You said looking at him “Since you’re here, could you stay?” you had asked him  
Never able to say no to you he nodded. Secretly he was overjoyed you trusted him with such a big thing, but he basked in the trust and attention you gave him. He knew he should find a way to stop these thoughts and feelings, with you getting married in a couple weeks and a possible baby.

 

He knew he could never act on these things. He would never do something like that to you, and risk the friendship the two of you shared.

 

When you told him it was positive he had pulled you in for a hug, holding you tight. Forgetting about his feelings for you momentarily he started naming things he would do with the kid. He was going to be its favorite uncle he told you.   
Shaking your head at his statement, you didn’t deny that, know this kid was going to be the most protected, well trained, spoiled kid with all of its Aunts and Uncles.

 

But soon after this happy moment the two of you talking about the best way to tell Pietro, he came in. Bucky recognized the look in his eye. It was one he often found himself wearing when he was alone and could hear the two of you late at night.

 

Jealousy.

 

This was everything he had been trying to avoid. He never wanted to see the look of hurt in your eyes when he was yelling. He never wanted to hear the broken sobs that echoed through the empty halls of the tower after Pietro left.  
He knew though, he knew he couldn’t be the one to hold you and tell you it was going to be ok. He wasn’t going to be the one to stop your tears. So he went to the gym. Taking out his anger on punching bags until his flesh hand was raw and he was pouring sweat.

 

By this time, it was well into the night and he was gathering his stuff and heading up to his room when he heard it. That obnoxiously loud and high pitched giggle. He could hear the man that you were supposed to marry, the father of your child hushing her and bringing her into the room that the two of you shared.

 

It was then he knew that everything was going to be blown apart. He knew that the chance of your wedding was minimal. And that small part in him, the part that wanted you all to himself, was overjoyed. He knew though- he knew you were going to need time.

 

After all- you loved Pietro and that wasn’t going to go away overnight.

That morning when he walked into the kitchen and saw you weren’t there he knew you were asleep still, but the team was talking in hushed voices stopping when he entered the room.

 

Looking around he furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly realization dawned on him “She’s still here, isn’t she?” he asked anger evident in his voice, folding his arms together when a very disappointed looking Wanda nodded.

 

“I’m goi- “he stopped when he heard you coming down the stairs. Looking at her as she entered the room, the whole team wore the same expression on their face. It didn’t go unnoticed either.

 

Then you heard the giggle. Bucky saw the betrayal in your eyes as you went and discovered Pietro and the girl. Clint held his arm when he went to tackle Pietro giving him a warning glare. They both knew you could handle yourself. Hell that was one of the things he loved liked about you.

 

While Steve took care of the girl he slowly watched the scene unfold in front of him. He watched years of hard work and dedication go down the drain. He saw the wall you were putting up. He wanted you put your ring down and walk out. Him, Tony and Clint stepped to the side, Wanda and Nat following you upstairs.   
However, once you were out of sight Clint let go of his arm and he walked up to Pietro shoving him slightly. His eyes full of anger he stared at Pietro shaking his head. “You fucked up Maximoff, you fucked up the best thing in your life and I hope you know that.” He said turning to walk away but stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

 

Turning to face the other man he was caught off guard by the punch that followed. Quickly Tony and Clint pulled the two of them apart and held them back. Cursing at you in Sokovian as Tony pulled him away Clint slowly released him.

 

Looking at the archer he felt lost. He knew you were leaving. There was no way you would stay after this. An idea popping into his head he asked Clint if you could stay at his place. Nodding at the new idea he stepped away to call Laura.  
But Clint never told him if you went. You never called. He knew that you had to be at least somewhat safe as to Wanda and Nat would have never let you leave otherwise.

 

So that was it. That was the last time he thought he would ever see you.

 

~Flashback end~

 

But you had come back, even if it had been a long time, sadly those feeling of his hadn’t gone away. But he knew better than to ask you to stay. Hell the only way you would come here was if Pietro was gone and that backfired completely.  
So he took what he could. Even if that meant only a couple hours than so be it. But he wasn’t going to let that stop him from enjoying the time he had.

 

So for the time being he focused on Y/D/N and shut the world out. Just the two of them.

 

(End of his POV)

 

Speeding back to the kitchen where you still stood he looked at you, stopping a few feet away. “Is that her?” he asked softly

 

Looking at him you nodded “Yes, it is” you said wanting nothing more than to take Y/D/N and go back to your apartment in Florida. Where your mom friends tried to set you up with single dads, or guys they know.

 

The things you hated more than anything you wished for right now. You wanted to leave this mess and never comeback. But you knew you had to stay, Tony needed you and you weren’t going to run away with you tail between your legs because Pietro came home early.

 

Pietro ran his hand through his hair when you heard the telltale pitter-patter of tiny feet enter the room.

 

Looking at you apologetically Bucky soon entered the room panting slightly. Knowing how hard it was to keep up with the seemingly tireless three-year-old you gave him a small nod as you reached down and picked up the jumpy child.  
Seeming oblivious to the world around her Y/D/N rambled on as you picked her up. Wrapping her arms around your neck she slowly stopped realizing she had an audience. Seeing Wanda and Nat first she gave the duo a toothy grin, she waved “Aunt Wanda, Aunt Nat guess what. Uncle Bucky said that he would teach me how to fight like in the movies!” she said excitedly

 

Realization dawned on the small face as she looked at you “But he said only if you said ok.” She said to you a pleading look on her face.

 

Sighing you nodded “Only if me or Uncle Clint are there.” You said you your daughter smiling when she nodded.

 

Realizing there was another person in the room she turned and looked at Pietro

“Who are you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Unhappy when he didn’t answer her Y/D/N looked at you “Who is that Mommy?” she asked you tilting her head to look at you when you looked away.

 

“He is my brother scumpo. Pietro” Wanda said stepping forward when no one answered. She knew you didn’t want Pietro with her so she knew what had to be said.

 

“So he is Uncle Pietro?” she said trying to imitate Wanda’s accent. Looking over at him she was about to speak when you interrupted

 

“No Munchkin. Just Pietro.” You said. You knew that if she grew up to know him as Uncle and not dad that might make her angry in the long run. But no matter what the DNA said he wasn’t her father.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she sighed throwing her head back dramatically “I’m so confused.” She said over exaggerating.

 

You looked over and saw Pietro looking at the you girl a small sad smile on her face. While Bucky was laughing.

 

Hopping down she ran to Nat who had called her over knowing you and Pietro needed to talk.

 

Seeing Bucky follow the three girls you sighed running a had though your hair.   
“She is just like you” he said quietly staring at the door the group had left from. Looking at you he shook his head “She has your cheekbones.” He muttered  
Crossing your arms, you watched the man you used to share your heart with. The man that used to treat you lie his queen. The man that broke her heart.   
“You know we aren’t staying, right?” you asked him. You knew that it was harsh but you couldn’t change your stance. You did it once and look at the mess it had gotten you into. “Once Tony is better, we are going home.”

 

Looking at you he shook his head and sighed “You can’t keep her away Y/N! She needs a dad!” he said angrily.

 

“Yea she does. But she doesn’t need a dad that is going to hurt her.” You said back in the same tone he used with you.

 

“I made a mistake Y/N! Why does one mistake keep me from my daughter?!?” he asked taking a step towards you

 

“Because, you say one mistake. What happens when something happens and you forget her birthday? Or you realize that being a parent is so fucking hard and you want out?!?! Are you just going to leave?” you asked pointing at him with every point you made.

 

“I have taken care of that baby girl the moment I left this tower. I can’t let you come in and ruin this!” you said shaking you head “I won’t let my baby get hurt like that.” You said turning around and resting your palms on the cool kitchen counter.

 

Groaning he leaned against the table running his hand over his face A part of him knew you were right, but he knew he was right too. He deserved to see his kid. And if he didn’t she needed her father.

 

“Who if going to help her when she has boy troubles? Who is going to kick said boy’s ass if I’m no there.” He asked you

 

Shaking your head, you looked at him “Well for one any guy in my life. But forgetting my love life for now. Clint. He was there for her first words and her first steps. He can kick the guy’s ass assuming I don’t do it first.” You said looking at him

 

Looking at the man in front of you a wave of emotion hit you. All the anger and hurt. All the memories and laughter. All the smiles and plans of the future.  
“You are here acting like this is all my fault Piet. Just remember who was the one that ruined all of this.” You said turning towards the door and leaving, to go and find your daughter and friends.

As you walked through the tower memories washed over you. All the impromptu games of hide and seek or tag, all the times Pietro would carry you on his back and scare your teammates.

 

Suddenly you were brought out of your thoughts when your phone buzzed. You smiled when you saw it was your neighbor Max. You had asked him to watch the cat you had adopted a couple months ago.

 

Max- Hey Y/N, just wanted to let you know Y/C/N ahold of something and has shredded it.

 

You- Shit do you know what it was?

 

Max- There is lace and soft stuff. It is blue

 

Tossing your head back you knew what it was. It had been your blue baby doll set. You had bought it for a date last year but had only worn it that night.

 

Max- Figured out what it was. Good lord Y/N, didn’t know you owned stuff like this ;p

 

You- Shut up. Could you just pick up what you see and throw it away?

 

Max- Already done. I’m such an amazing friend. How is it going? Coming home soon?

 

You sighed. Max was one of the few people who knew who Y/D/N’s dad was. When you told him you were leaving he had insisted you were making a mistake. He said that it wasn’t going to go how you wanted and something would happen.

 

You- I hate you and your sense of reality

 

Max- He’s there, isn’t he?

 

You- yea was with Tony and he got back early. Buck took Y/D/N though. He still saw her. Wants to keep seeing her

 

Max- You aren’t going to let him are you? You know that if you do he is going to think everything is ok

 

You- I don’t know Max.

 

Max- Y/N…….

 

You looked at the message and your thumbs did a dance above the screen. You knew what he was going to say. You pocketed your phone as you heard Bucky and Y/D/N. You could talk to him later.

 

Entering the room, the foursome had settled into you were shocked by what you were met with. A castle of sorts had been set up and Y/d/N was sitting in the throne with Nat and Wanda at her sides and Bucky standing next to them.  
Smiling you automatically knew what it was. A while ago when Max was over she wanted to play castle. He was king, you were queen and she was princess. However, Max had stopped her and asked why you and her couldn’t make the rules when she told him the kingdom needed a new rule.

 

Ever since then she had been the ruler when playing castle. You knew though that Bucky being the servant was Nat or Wanda’s idea and Bucky went with it to make Y/D/N happy.

 

Clearing your throat, you walked up to them and curtsied. “Your highness, I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Wanda and Miss Nat?” you asked a fake posh accent,

 

Y/D/N nodded “You may. I have Bucky to stay with me.” She said

 

Thanking her you turned around Wanda and Nat following you. Knowing this tower by heart still you went to Nat’s room and plopped down on the bed. Taking your phone out of your pocket you toss it on to the night stand

 

“Tell me why I came? Why couldn’t I just let you guys fend for yourselves. Why did Pietro come home early? Why?” you rambled staring at the ceiling feeling the bed dip

 

Playing with you hair Wanda shrugged “Because Y/N that’s the kind of person you are. You want everyone you love to be happy and you are willing to risk you own happiness for them. We heard you and my brother. I’m sorry Dragoste. I know this is hard.” She said sympathetically.

 

Looking over you saw Nat scrolling through your phone a small smirk on her face “What are you doing Nat?” you asked her. You had seen that look so many time. It meant she found something she deemed blackmail or gossip worthy.  
Who is Max, Y/N?” she asked you showing a few messages that you hadn’t seen. “And why is he at your house?” she asked

 

Rolling your eyes at her schoolgirl behavior you took the phone out of her hands and looked at the messages you hadn’t seen.

 

Max-I swear to God you better come home or else I’m stealing your cat

 

Max- No man is worth giving up this gorgeous apartment

 

Max- or this gorgeous man known as me

 

Max- Just don’t do anything rash Y/N……

 

You sighed turning your phone off. Setting it next to you, you looked up at Wanda who had a small smirk on her face. One similar to the one Nat was wearing.

 

“I think he likes you Y/N. Or at least cares about you.” She said as she started a small braid on your hair “If he didn’t he wouldn’t take care of your cat.” She said  
“When did you get a cat anyways?” Nat asked you leaning against the head board.

 

“A few months back. A cat is low maintenance. I couldn’t handle a dog.” You said sighing as you shook you head “Anyways Max doesn’t like me that way. Like ninety-five percent sure he isn’t interested in a relationship. Heartbroken by some girl.” You said

 

Wanda grinned “sound like someone else we know?” She said

 

As you were about to make a sarcastic remark back at her, Clint rushed in not even knocking.

 

“Sorry for interrupting put Tony passed out!” he said hurriedly.

 

Sharing a look, the three of you jumped off the bed and Followed after Tony. You knew what you were all think.

 

‘I hope he’s alright’


	5. Chapter 5

(Pietro’s POV)

Sighing he sighed as he watched you walk out of the kitchen. He knew you had a point. Especially now. After that night he wasn’t even sure if he could be a responsible parent. Before then, when you and him were going to get married, you always talked about kids. And he was more than willing. But that day changed everything.

~ Flashback~

When he woke up this morning your side of the bed was cold. Looking around your shared bedroom he frowned when he didn’t see you. Pausing when he saw a not he grabbed it and opened it up.

Hey babe,  
Going out to the store  
Love you,  
Y/N

Shrugging he looked at the time. He had sparring with Steve in ten minutes so he went to the closet and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants. After he brushed his teeth he ran to the gym seeing Steve already there.

Grinning at the larger man he made himself know clearing his throat. Looking over to him Steve smiled and motioned him over, and that began their sparring.

Sighing he threw his water bottle at the wall causing it to lodge in and start leaking. Steve and him had been training for a couple hours and he couldn’t focus. He was tripping over his feet and couldn’t get Steve in a hold no matter what he did.

He didn’t know why either. Maybe it was because you had left before he woke up. Either he was up before you or you woke him up before you left. And if you didn’t it was because you were making him breakfast but you weren’t in the kitchen this morning either.

So he was just going to blame it on the fact he didn’t know where you were. And he had seen Wanda and Nat this morning and when he asked if they knew, they both shook their heads and went on.

So here he was, four hours of training and he was tired. He was starving, tired and just worried. On multiple occasions the thought of you had left him had crossed his mind.

After all you were close too Stark and he knew that Stark didn’t like him, so maybe Stark had convinced you to leave him. Shaking his head, he tried to ignore that thought.

There was no way you were leaving him now. Not after everything the two of you had been through. Especially not this close to the wedding. Deciding he was going to get some food he sped to the kitchen halting when he heard you laughing. With Barnes.

You were laughing at Barnes who had just said something to you. When you saw him you had quickly stopped laughing and closed the notebook that was sitting next to you.

“What are you doing Y/N?” he had asked you a feeling he couldn’t quite place bubbling in his stomach. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall looking at you and Barnes.

“Nothing my love. Just planning your Christmas present.” You said to him using the nickname that made him cave and forgive you for anything several times.

Shaking his head, he looked at you “I don’t believe that. Why do you need him to help you with my present?’ he asked you the feeling getting stronger as he looked at you. “Why can’t Wanda, or even Natasha help you?”

Looking between you and Pietro, Barnes stood up and looked at you “I’m going to go find Steve. I’ll talk to you later.” He said as he walked around him and walked out of the room, the feeling in his gut till rising despite Barnes leaving.

Glaring at him you stood up and walked over to him crossing your arms “Was that necessary? Bucky was helping me with something for you and you go and start acting like the biggest jerk on the planet!” you said.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed himself of the wall “Well I’m sorry Y/N that I don’t like my fiancé flirting with other guys right before our wedding!” he said glaring at you.

Shaking your head, you followed him out of the room both your voices raising “Fuck off Pietro. I was laughing at something Buck said and you go acting like I’m sleeping with him.” You said to him moving your hands to express your point.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his coat which was lying on the couch from where he had set it after you guys had gotten home last night “I call bullshit.” He said shrugging on his coat and walking towards the door. He knew this was going nowhere good but the feeling was rising and rising and he knew that whatever was said next wasn’t going to be apologies

“If you leave this tower, so help me god I am sleeping in Nat’s room tonight.” He heard you say to him

Turning around to face you still walking backwards he shrugged his shoulders “Maybe you can sleep with her too.” He said as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. And with that he knew what that feeling was. Anger. And it had replaced itself with guilt and sadness.

He had found his way to some club that wasn’t very far from the tower. IT was one that tony had been too a couple times but not one where you needed to be a billionaire asshole.

After downing his fourth drink he saw a girl eyeing him from across the bar. Quickly he downed three shots of tequila and made his way over to her a cocky smirk on him face.

She knew who he was. That much was clear. But whether or not she knew about you he didn’t know. And frankly, in his state of mind he didn’t care. A small part of his brain knew he was over reacting but the majority made him believe that she was cheating.

So that’s how he found himself making out with this girl in a bathroom stall. Shaking his head when she reached for his belt he shook his head and smirked pulling her into his arms.

Once they reached the tower he tried shushing her but she was loud. Glancing to the side he thought he had saw someone but shook it off as nerves. And so he took the girl to your shared room and stayed there the whole night

Waking up he groaned as he saw the time. Shaking his head at his drunken stupidity he tossed a shirt on and woke the girl up shoving her clothes at her “You need to leave.” He said

After she got her clothes on he has almost gotten he out when she started getting handsy. She kept running her hands up and down his chest whispering things in his ear. You had cleared throat to gain the attention of the two.

Stepping away from him the girl looked away from you ‘So she does know who she is’ he thought as you walked towards the them. Stopping a couple feet away you cross your arms and look at him. “Who’s your friend?” you asked, your voice sweet but he knew it was anything but

Clearing his throat, he looked at the girl who was now staring at him again “This is Amanda” he said gesturing to her.

Throwing your hands in the air you shook your head “I DON’T CARE WHO SHE IS WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN THIS TOWER AND WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU SNEAKING HER OUT?!?” you shouted at him, the other avengers soon coming and standing in the door way making sure no one was going to need medical attention.

Crossing his arms, a small smirk appeared on his face. “She spent the night last night. And it was amazing.” He snarled at you glaring at you figure. “If you can cheat so can I, right?” he asked not expecting an answer. He knew that he shouldn’t have said that but in that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Gasping your hand went to your mouth covering the gasp that escaped. He saw you looking over at Amanda and saw a small smirk on her face as she looked at the ground.

Before you could do anything to her though, Steve had appeared and gently grabbed her arm taking her away. He had looked over at you over his shoulder he sent you a small supportive smile as he took her out of the room.

Looking away from where they had just left he turned your attention back to you. Walking up to him you slapped him across the face. Taking a step back you shook you head. “Not once was I unfaithful to you. I love you with all of my heart and you go and pull this bullshit. Why? Because you were jealous of something you made up in your mind.” You said taking a step back “You want to know why Bucky and I were laughing? Cause it sure as hell wasn’t because I was cheating! Bucky just told me I should get the whole team together and put on a play for you. And at the very end do you wanna know what was going to happen?!?” you asked your voice raising an octave

“I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU THAT THERE IS A BABY INSIDE ME. AND IT IS YOURS CAUSE I’M SURE AS HELL NOT A CHEATER” you shouted at him.

Choking on the air he was inhaling he looked at you in shock. You were pregnant?

At this point you started crying again. Wanda and Nat had rushed over to your side trying to calm you down. Shaking you head you looked down at your left hand seeing your beautiful yet simple wedding ring.

Looking up at him you sighed “We were going to start a family Piet, we were going to move out and live on our own. We were going to get married in two weeks.” You said quietly your voice cracking often.

Shaking his head he reached out to you “Y/N, iubita, forgive me. I am an idiot. Doar te rog iartă-mă.” He pleaded reaching out to you. He knew where this was going but he didn’t want to admit it

Stepping back, you shook your head “Your right Pietro, you are an idiot. Do you remember what I have said during every movie or TV show? What I told you all the time when we first started dating? You asked him. Knowing the answer, he went to answer but he beat you to it.

Not waiting for an answer you continued on “I have always said I hate cheaters. Cheaters are one of the worst kind of people. Yea sure cheating on a test or at a game isn’t that big of a deal, but cheating on a person? Who you say you love? It’s unacceptable.” You said taking a step towards him.

Taking your ring off you set it on the table behind him and shook you head “I hope she was a good lay, because you will never, and I mean NEVER hurt this baby the way you just hurt me. So Goodbye Pietro. I hope you know you know what you just lost.” You said.

And just like that he knew he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.

After you left he had returned to his old self taking girls home, sleeping with them, then kicking then out. He got a new room. The old one smelled like you and always reminded him of his biggest mistake.

He made sure he was sober during the day in case he had to go on a mission or a surprise inspection happened. But once the sun had set he hit the bar, trying to forget the pain he had caused himself.

As the months passed Wanda had begun to follow him when he went to his room at night. Tried to get him to talk to her. But he didn’t say a word.

He knew that she would look in his head and see his thoughts, finally she would leave him be. And as those months went by he stopped going to the clubs and bringing women home.

Instead he stayed in his room, not allowing anyone in and going and getting food at night. He knew Steve could bust the door down, even tony with one of his suits but no one did.

And soon it was the year anniversary of the day you had left. That day he didn’t leave the room. Didn’t even get out of bed. Just stared at the ring in his hand. He knew that you were somewhere, with a baby. He wondered if you ever thought about him, if there was anyone who his baby would call Dad.

And soon that day past, and he still didn’t come out for food. He hardly left the bed. Soon Wanda was knocking on his door. But he ignored it. She had Vision and Nat. He didn’t even care at this point.

Soon two weeks had passed of him not coming out when suddenly his door was blown of the hinges. Stalking into the room Steve pulled him out of the bed and turned away walking a few feet before looking at him again.

“You hurt Y/N. And we were all piss. Hell we still are, but you are still our friend Pietro. You are starving yourself and Wanda is about crazy worried about you. So you need to get your ass up and stop moping.” He said

Grabbing the much smaller man by the arm he pulled him out into the common area where the rest of the team was. And suddenly he felt so bad.

He could see the worry in everyone’s eyes and when they saw him it was gone mostly.

After that he started eating again and talking with everyone. He could tell they still hated him somewhat from what he did with you but he knew he deserved it.

So the next three years he stopped sleeping around and started being himself, but he knew that he would never be the same.

~Flashback end~

Sighing he stood up and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He was drinking it when he saw everyone running to Tony’s lab. So he followed


	6. Chapter 6

As You got to the lab, you found Bruce checking Tony’s vitals while he laid on a table. When the four of you entered the room Tony looked over but quickly averted his gave when he saw you.

Once Bruce set down the blood pressure cuff and told Tony he would be fine you walked over to the table and crossed your arms staring at Tony.

Looking at the group of heroes that had made their way into the lab you looked at Nat. “Could we please have a moment?” you asked her.

Nodding she ushered the group out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

Once they left, not taking your gaze off of Tony who hadn’t looked at you “F.R.I.D.A.Y. would you please shut of the cameras in the lab and lock the doors?” you called out as you sat on the edge of the table resting you hand on Tony’s leg.

“Of course Miss. Y/L/N.” the AI replied as you heard the automatic locks click and the distinct sound of the cameras shutting off.

Sighing you removed you hand “Tony.” You started as you met your friends gaze. “I’m here now, and I won’t leave till I find out what is making you do this to yourself.” You said not leaving any room for an argument.

“Pepper, before she left, had wanted me to start training a group of kids. Ones that had incredible talents, ones like me. I put it off until she left, and when she did, I figured I could try. Even if it didn’t bring her back.” He began his voice wavering often as he refused to meet your gaze again.

“Last year I picked 20 kids that would shadow me, look at some old suits, and learn the paperwork side off it. It was a yearlong program and we had made it through nine months and there were only six kids left. And I had gotten to know the kids who had made it this far, considered them friends of sorts.” He said as he started to mess with his fingers.

“Things were going great and then the one of them asked to fix a problem he found in one of my old suits. His name was Bradley. Smart kid, had a girlfriend, full on scholarship to like six schools and he choose to come here.” He continued on.

“I looked at the model, figured it was a harmless one, and didn’t remember doing anything extreme to it. Gave him a lab so he could have some quiet and wouldn’t get distracted. But instead, when he was inside the open suit trying to get it to move again, it had locked him in. No one came to check on him and the suit shut down after a while. He couldn’t get out, and he- he died in there. I found him the next day, suffocated to death.” He said tears falling down his cheeks slowly till they fell faster.

Letting out a noise of sympathy you lunged forward and wrapped your arms around Tony’s frame, letting him cry, knowing he was blaming himself for something that he couldn’t have known was going to happen.

It all made sense, it all clicked together. Tony, taking the blame and not talking to anybody, tried to over compensate for a mistake and has worked himself to exhaustion.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. will you please make sure no one is in the way for me to take Tony to his room. We don’t need anyone to stop us.” You said to the A.I. as you helped Tony stand up and once the she gave you the all clear, you led Tony to his room, and let the two of you in.

Walking to his bed you let him sit down and took his shoes off. Giving him a pair or sweats and a loose tee shirt you walked to the bathroom and let down your hair, giving him time to change and for you to change into the clothes of his that you had stolen from him.

A few minutes later you emerged from the bathroom, looking at the bed, you smiled as you saw Tony knew what the two of you were going to do. He was settled underneath his blankets, with the air turned to cold. You hopped onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, mirroring Tony’s position only you laid your head on his chest.

Looking up at the man next to you, the man who had taken care of you for so long, always being the one that made sure you were okay. You knew it was time for you to repay the favor.

“Tony,” you began as you rested you hand on his stomach “Bradley’s death wasn’t your fault. It was a glitch. He had been messing with the coding, he probably made a mistake. But you did not kill him. I know it’s going to take a while for you to believe that, but I’m not going anywhere until you do.” You said determinedly.

“Even with Pietro here? Even though you have Y/D/N here?” he asked sadly, as he figured you were going to stick with what you had said.

Nodding you looked down at your hand, the one that once wore your engagement ring. The one the held promise for a future.

“If you have to face your demons, so do I. I can’t run from it anymore Tony. This needs to be resolved. So Y/D/N and I aren’t leaving for a while.” You said as you closed your eyes feeling a wave of sleepiness hit you.

As you fell asleep you missed the look that Tony gave you as he wrapped his arm around you. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss onto of your head before laying his head on his pillows.

“We missed you Y/N. Please don’t leave me again.” He said mutter as sleep overtook him. That was the first time he didn’t have nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up, you felt a moment of confusion before everything came to you. It’s hard to believe that in just one day your whole life was turned upside down.

By your side was Tony, who was still asleep and it had looked like he had stayed asleep all night. Looking at the small clock next to him, you saw that it was a little after eight which meant that Y/D/N was most likely up and bugging whoever had watched her last night.

Carefully slipping out of the bed, you made your way to the kitchen where you could heard Y/D/N giggling, who she was with was a secret to you still. Walking into the spacious room you couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto your face.

Bucky had Y/D/N on his shoulders while he and Wanda were cooking food. Clearing your throat, you laughed as your daughter saw you.

She quickly got off of Bucky’s shoulders with his help and ran towards you, as fast as her little feet would let her. When she reached you, she jumped into your open arms and gave you a hug.

“Uncle Buck said you were helpin’ Uncle Tony, so Aunt Nat and Aunt Wanda and Uncle Buck built a pillow fort with me and we had a sleepover!” Y/D/N exclaimed, her excitement clear as she rambled on about how her night went.

After a moment though, she quickly stopped as if she had a thought “Is Uncle Tony okay? Did you make him better?” she asked you a worried look flashing across her face.

You couldn’t help the grin that made its way onto your face. Your baby girl was one of the most caring kids you had ever met, and it always made you so proud when she showed how much she cared.

“He is a little better, Munchkin. In a little bit we can go see him, yeah?” You said to the small girl, you quickly nodded.

However, she wanted down because she saw that the cinnamon rolls Wanda had put in the oven were done and she wanted to help ice them. Seeing Nat walk in, you saw your phone in her hands as she walked over to you.

Leaning in, it looked like she was giving you a hug, but she instead slipped your phone in the pocket of your pants and whispered in your ear “Someone blew up your phone last night.” She said a knowing smirk dancing across her lips.

Furrowing your eyebrows you pulled your phone out to see you had six text and a missed call from Max. Looking over, you decided that Y/D/N was okay for a few minutes and that you should see what Max needed.

Looking at the texts first you could help but let out a small giggle

Max- I just don’t want you to get hurt Y/N. I would miss you if you left.

Max- Also you have my copy of Mean Girls and I need it back

Max- Since you aren’t answering me, I just wanted to tell you I stole my motive

Max- Movie* How would I steal my own motive

Max- Can we talk?

Max- I’m calling you.

Shaking your head you hit the call button in his contact and held the phone up to your ear as you walked to the living room and sat on the couch, crossing your legs together.

Hearing the phone pick up you smiled as Max greeted you “Y/N! I thought you died or something. Or you didn’t want a cat anymore and just left it with me.” He joked.

“Shaking your head, you giggled and looked at your hand “I missed you too, Max. You know I would just leave without the cat. Has he ate anything else?” you asked your friend.

“Nah, he pretty much has just laid around after he ate the thing of yours.” He said. You could hear the sound of shuffling and you assumed he had moved spots.

“You know why I wanted to talk don’t you?” he asked and when you let out a sound of acknowledgement he continued “This isn’t good for you. I know that you want to help Tony, heck if I knew the Tony Stark I would too, but we both know that you still love him at least a little bit.” He said

Sighing you shook your head “Max, you don’t know how much I want to come home. I miss you so much. But Tony- he isn’t in a good place. I can’t leave him now. And as for Piet, I won’t lie and say seeing him didn’t bring back some memories but he messed up and if I compromise what I believe in; what example does that set for Y/D/N?” you asked your friend, making sure to watch the doorway, where you could see your baby girl playing with Bucky.

“Does she know? Who he is?” Max asked after a moment of silence.

“No. When they first met, she thought he was Uncle but I made sure she knew he wasn’t her Uncle. I just couldn’t bring myself to have that talk yet. I don’t know what to do Max.” you said taking a breath before continuing.

“On one hand, I could just not tell her now and wait till she is a bit older but, if I do he might not even have a relationship with her. And while he was a total ass and hurt me, she is his daughter.” You said biting your lip after you finished.

Hearing Max sigh he began to speak “First, while she is his by blood, he has never done anything to help raise her. The Jerry, freaking mailman has done more for her than he has. Everything that happened was his fault. I mean sure- you did get super angry, but you had every right to react the way you did.” He said firmly.

Sighing in agreement you looked towards the kitchen to see Tony standing there holding Y/D/N while she waved at you trying to get you to come to her.

“Hey Max, it was great talking and I might call you again to finish this but Munchkin wants me. I’ll talk to you later?” you asked over the phone.

“Yea, sure. Tell her I said hi and I miss her.” He paused for a moment before speaking again “Don’t do anything rash Y/N” he said

“I won’t. Love you, Bye” you said and once he repeated his goodbyes you hung up and joined your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! THis fic is on a mini hiatus


End file.
